Hurricane
by arilovexo
Summary: Ellington and Rydel meet for the first time and develop an instant connection. After joining a band with her brothers, they only become closer and feelings start to develop. Meanwhile, Ross meets a special girl of his own. These guys realize they have a lot to learn in order to grow up. Ellington/Rydel Ross/Laura
1. Chapter 1

_I know this isn't a Ross/Laura story or even an Austin/Ally story, but I wanted to write a Rydel/Ellington story because they are both so cute. So it's kinda like Timeless, a story told about the beginnings of their friendship, forward. _

_I hope you like it and don't think it's too cheesy. Haha._

_Enjoy._

* * *

He had just walked in, early for his dance class, the class before him, just finishing, when he noticed her. She had long blonde hair, a killer body and probably the most amazing dance moves and talent he had ever seen in his life. He walked over to the side, where he saw someone was towel drying his hair and looked like he could be the her twin, or the male version of her, so that he could watch for a minute.

"Hey," The guy said.

He nodded his head in his direction, "sup?"

"You here for the next class?" He asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it starts in a minute or so."

"This class was intense man," He stood up, slapping his hand on his chest, "good luck, bro." With that, he walked away just as the dance teacher called for the class to end. And he noticed that the girl was smiling, out of breath as she walked over to where he was standing to grab a shiny black Hello Kitty backpack and pull out a very hot pink water bottle.

"Hey," He said, gaining her attention.

She looked at him, finishing her chugging before smiling at him. "Hi."

"You're a really good dancer," He told her.

"Thanks, are you new? I've never seen you before."

He nodded, "yeah, this is my first day, or night, since it's later now." She giggled and he smiled at her.

"Well, have fun," She winked at him, as she put her water bottle down and then took her hoodie off, stuffing it in her backpack. She then put the backpack on her shoulders and looked over his shoulder to see someone was waving at her. He turned around only to see it was the guy he'd been talking to a few minutes before the class had ended. "I have to go, but um, I promise you, you'll enjoy it." She gave him another smile and then a thumbs up and was gone before he could say anything else.

Asking her what her name was probably would've been nice. He just shook his head and put his stuff down where hers had been before and then the teacher walked up to him to ask him a few questions. He realized that the class he was taking was a first for everyone, so he wasn't alone and that was a huge relief for him to know.

He started off by stretching and as he did, he thought about the girl and smiled to himself.

* * *

After class ended, he walked out, sweaty, tired and wanting nothing more than to take a shower, when he looked up, only to see the girl he had been talking to, was sitting at the front desk, her feet on the table as she chewed on what appeared to be gum, blowing a bubble and giggling at her twin and another dark haired boy. He could hear what they were talking about, since it was sort of in hushed whispers, but as he passed by her, her eyes went to him and they lit up. She waved him over and since he was nothing if not a gentleman, he walked over to her.

"Hey," He smiled at her, "you're still here."

She nodded, "yeah, my mom has a side job here, so until she's done, I have to stay." She pointed at the two boys who were with her, "and unfortunately, so do they."

"Hey, you're the dude I was talking to earlier, what's up, bro?" Her twin asked him, giving him a low high five.

"Not much, that class totally kicked my ass."

"Yeah, Blake will do that to you," The girl told him. "But was it worth it?"

He grinned, "totally."

His phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket to see it was his mother calling him, probably to tell him she was outside. "I have to go, but uh, I'll see you guys around?"

The girl blew a bubble and then giggled, "definitely." She winked at him and he winked back at her.

As he waved goodbye and turned to walk outside, he heard one of the guys ask her who he was, probably the one he hadn't talked to, and she had answered back that she had no idea what his name was and then the guy had retorted back that that was probably something she should've found out first. He shook his head and laughed to himself, then got into his mother's car.

"How was it?" She asked him.

He took a moment to think, before smiling at her, "it was definitely something." He answered and then he got settled in, his mother pulling away and driving them both home.

* * *

He was early for his next class, but this time, the class had ended before he got there. It kind of disappointed him a bit as he wanted to see the girl dance, but before he could even think to really be upset about it, she walked up to him, her long blonde hair swinging behind her.

To his surprise, she hugged him. He hugged her back and then she pulled away.

"Sorry? I don't do handshakes." She explained and he smiled at her.

"I'm okay with hugs," He assured her as he walked with her to her Hello Kitty backpack.

"Okay, so, since we met the other day, I realized something." She said and he grinned at her, stepping back as if showing off his body.

"That I'm incredibly handsome?"

She playfully pushed his shoulder, "you wish. I don't even know your name and you're already hitting on me. Not that I'd know what that is, exactly." She clarified.

He shook his head, "I wasn't hitting on you. I was just…" He trailed off, trying to think of the world. "Messing around with you."

She nodded and he noticed that look of relief and the smile on her face. "Well, I'll tell you my name," She said as she sat down and he sat down beside her. "I'm Rydel."

"Rydel? As in Grease?" He looked confused, "your named after a high school?"

She nodded, blushing a bit, "yeah, my grandmother named me. So… I didn't really choose it, but I love it."

He smiled at her, "it's different, I like it. A lot." He paused, before continuing. "My name is Ellington."

"Ellington," She repeated, "as in Duke Ellington?"

He nodded, "my parents met at one of his shows and I guess you could say the rest is history." She laughed, "but they call me Duke for short."

"It fits you and for the record, it's also very different. I like it too. A lot." She bit her bottom lip and he thought that it was one of the cutest things ever. She then stood up and he found himself feeling a bit sad about it. "Well, it was nice to talk to you, Ellington, I must go hang out in the front office and you've got a dance class to get to."

"Yeah, right." He nodded, "it was nice talking to you too, maybe I'll see you later?"

She winked, "you bet."

"Awesome." He winked back at her and with that, she left the dance studio.

Huh. Rydel. Suddenly dance class didn't seem so horrible anymore.

* * *

He was just walking out of dance class when suddenly a blonde head of hair jumped in front of him. She looked over at the four boys she had been talking to and Ellington immediately wondered who they were and why she was surrounded by guys all the time.

"Hey! I just wanted to introduce you to some guys here," She explained, grabbing his hand, he felt a warm sensation shoot through his body and wordlessly nodded, following her. She let go of his hand as soon as she reached them and he looked up, recognizing two of them. One of the other boys looked like a mini version of her twin and the other boy looked like the mini version of the other boy. "Meet my brothers," She smiled at him and he almost did a double take.

Wait.

Brothers?

All four of these guys were her brothers? That explained a lot.

He smiled and waved at them.

She pointed out her twin, "this is my older brother, Riker. And then there's Rocky, Ross and Ryland." She introduced, putting her hand on his shoulders, she smiled, "this is Ellington."

"Sup, Ellington, nice name, by the way." Rocky(?) shook his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you again and finally know your name," Riker(?) shook his hand as well, while the other two just waved and smiled at him.

"So uh, do you all dance?" He asked and they nodded. Wow, talk about a close-knit family.

"We've been dancing together basically our whole lives," Rydel said, "we moved here from Colorado a few months ago."

"Wow, that's cool," He said. His phone rang in his pocket and he knew that was his mother. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get home. I've got school in the morning and a lot of homework to get done."

"Yeah totally." The youngest blonde guy, he couldn't remember his name, said. "We've got homework to do too, actually." He looked at his siblings and Rydel sighed, but soon her eyes lit up.

"I'll walk you out," She said and before waiting for him to answer, she just walked ahead of him. He turned to wave at her brothers and then laughed as he followed her outside.

"You know, you remind me of something," He said as soon as he reached her.

She tilted her head, "like what?"

"I don't know, but when it comes to me, I"ll be sure to let you know." He smiled at her and then he stepped forward and hugged her. "See you soon."

She nodded, "yeah, see you soon."

* * *

He was officially in love.

With his dance classes.

Not Rydel, he hardly knew her.

He actually found himself to be excited for every class he had to go to and found that the routines were actually pretty fun.

It had been a few weeks since he'd started when his dance teacher told him he wanted to put him on a competitive dance team with two other guys. He was happy to find out they were Rydel's brothers, Riker and Rocky.

He'd gotten to know them a bit better over the last few weeks since they were always there when he finished his class, waiting to go home.

After being told about this dance team, his teacher told him to stay a bit later after the next class and he did so, only to find out that he had to schedule a time with Riker and Rocky to rehearse the routine that would be given to them in the next week or so.

Riker was the one who suggested he just come over to their house so that they could get to know each other a little better and he nodded. If they were going to be on a team, they had to know each other or else it would just turn to shit basically.

He had gotten Riker's number that same night and the next day, he found himself standing in front of his house. He took a deep breath and then walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell, Ross answered the door and then gave him a nod.

"Sup?"

"Uh, I'm here to see Riker and Rocky." He told him and Ross nodded, opening the door wider so that he could walk through it. Ross then shouted for Riker and Rocky's names and that's when Ellington realized they were jamming somewhere. They soon showed up and Riker smiled at him.

"Hey, dude." Riker said, "come on in, we're just jamming out in the living room.

"You jam out in your living room?" Ellington asked and Riker nodded.

"We've got basically every instrument you can think of in there," Rocky said, "well except for a few. Or a lot." He shrugged and then jumped down a step as Ellington followed them, realizing they were now in the living room. He saw a few guitars, a bass, a beautiful grand piano and… a drum set. His eyes lit up and he immediately walked over to it.

"No way, you guys play the drums?" He asked.

"Ross does a bit." Riker answered, "he's learning."

"Would be okay if I-" He began and Riker just nodded at him, waving for him to go ahead.

He got behind the drum set and then grabbed the sticks. He then started to jam out, getting really into it, his head, his neck and his body making crazy motions as he banged on the drum set hard. After he was done he looked up to see that Riker and Rocky had their mouths dropped open and were looking at him in awe.

"Dude that was amazing!" Riker said, going over to him he gave him a high five. "How long have you been playing for?"

"Since I was two or three, something like that." He answered back.

"Dude, wait," Rocky said, his hand on Riker's chest. "We gotta try something." Riker nodded.

"Okay, do you happen to know how to play Pour Some Sugar On Me?" Rocky asked him and Ellington nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, it was one of the first songs I learned how to play."

"Awesome." Rocky smiled at him and Riker nodded. Ellington just raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Can we just try it?" Riker asked and then Ellington understood.

"Yeah, sure." He answered back, getting himself ready as Riker nodded him for him to go ahead. He started the drum beat and soon, Riker and Rocky joined him. After a few moments, they stopped, Ellington out of breath, Riker with a big smile on his face and Rocky looking at Riker with a big smile on his face.

They heard the sound of clapping and Ellington looked up to see a woman and a man clapping their hands.

"Amazing." The woman said.

"I agree. That was incredible." The man agreed.

"Ellington, meet our parents, Stormie and Mark Lynch."

Oh, so their last names were Lynch. He hadn't know that, nor had he met their parents, even though their mother worked at the dance complex.

"It's nice to meet you." He gave them a wave and a smile.

"Riker," Rocky said and all he had to give him was a look. Riker immediately got it.

"We should totally start a band." Riker said and Ellington just looked at him.

"What? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're amazing at the drums, I could play the bass, Rocky can play the guitar and he's teaching Ross guitar and he's already into it, because we're actually trying to start a band, but needed a drummer. Ryland wasn't into it." Riker explained and then Ellington nodded.

"So, you needed a drummer." He said and Rocky nodded. "But wait, I thought Ross was the one who played the drums."

"He does, but he's more into the guitar then the drums," Rocky explained.

"Well, then… I'm in." Ellington grinned and Riker and Rocky high fived. His eyes then went over to the piano. "I know not all bands have a pianist, but wouldn't we need one?"

"Yeah, who do we know that can play the keyboard or piano, whatever?" Rocky asked RIker, who just looked back at him, shrugging his shoulders.

"While we figure that out, let's get Ross in here," Riker suggested and Rocky nodded, yelling out his brother's name.

"What?" Ross asked, stepping into the room.

"We found our drummer," Riker smiled at him and Ross looked over to see Ellington was sitting behind the drums.

"No way, that was you?" He asked and Ellington nodded.

"Yeah, that was me."

"You're amazing dude!" Ross high fived him, his eyes widened in awe.

"What's all this cheering and music and amazingness all about?" Ryland asked as he walked into the room, sitting down beside Rocky.

"We've got a drummer, but he suggested that we include a keyboardist or pianist, whatever." Rocky excitedly told him.

"We can't figure out if we know anyone who can play." Riker said.

As the brothers all pondered on a name, their father stood up from his seat by the bar. "Um, guys?"

Stormie shook her head, she smiled, "let's let them figure it out for themselves."

He nodded and sat back down again, just as the front door opened and Rydel walked in, waving at whomever had beeped their horn, closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room a smile on her face. "Hey guys what's-Ellington?" She smiled at him and then ran over to him giving him a big hug, which he happily returned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by so that we could get to know each other better since I'm going to be on a dance team with Riker and Rocky and then just ended up jamming out with them instead." He let out a laugh and then shrugged, "And I just joined a band, so uh, where have you been?"

She smiled, "dance class. My teacher gave me a ride home."

"That was nice of them." He said and she nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen, ruffling Ross' hair as she passed by him, saying hello to them and her parents.

"Wait for it," Stormie whispered to Mark and he nodded.

"Wait a second-" Riker was the first to realize it. "Dude!" He shoved Rocky's shoulder.

"What?" Rocky asked him, "and ow." He added.

"Rydel!" Riker said to him.

"What about Rydel?" He asked.

Ross realized it next and then face-palmed, "I can't believe I didn't even think of that."

"I'm lost," Ellington tried to follow along, but found it was difficult.

"Oh wow, I'm an idiot." Ryland shook his head.

"Okay, what is everyone getting that I'm not?" Rocky asked as Riker's eyes went to the piano and then to him. He realized it at the point too and then immediately jumped up, running into the kitchen.

"And there it is," Stormie smiled at her husband while Ellington just sat at the drums set, completely confused.

"Rydel!" Rocky shouted as Riker, Ross and Ryland followed him.

"Did I miss something?" Ellington asked no one in particular and then got up, following after the brothers, the drumsticks still in his hands.

He figured he'd get his answer soon anyways.

"Rydel," Rocky tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face him as her brothers all sat down with her at the table.

"What has gotten into you guys?" She asked.

"Do you remember anything about playing the piano?" Riker asked her and then it hit Ellington. She could be the pianist in the band. It made sense.

"Yeah, I do, not a lot, but it's not that difficult if I were to play again, why?" She asked.

"We want you to join our band." Ross told her. "You could play the keyboard."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, like she was considering saying yes, when she just shook her head and stood up, walking passed them. "No, I'm good."

"Why not?" Riker asked her.

"I'm not interested." She responded, opening her water bottle and drinking from it.

"Why not? We could get a record deal someday, if we keep being serious about it." Riker told her, "isn't that why we moved out here? To make something of ourselves?"

"We moved out here so that you could be an actor," She reminded him, "and second, it's like a one in a million shot, let's be realistic here. I don't think it's going to work out and anyway, I don't want to be in a band, I just want to be a dancer, I always have." She began to back out of the kitchen, her hands up, "sorry guys." With that, she walked out and as Ellington saw the disappointed looks on her brothers' faces, he decided to try and give it a shot. He reached her just as her foot had touched the bottom step.

"Rydel," He said and she turned around a smile on her face. He took a deep breath, "why don't you want to be in this band? Like realistically?"

"You just joined it twenty minutes ago, I'm assuming and you're asking me that?" Her smile disappeared and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just curious."

"All I want to do is dance," She said, "that's all I've wanted my whole life."

"I get it." He said and she smiled at him. "I was just wondering." He backed away from her, "but if you change your mind, just know that we're going to rock our asses off and it'd totally be worth all the hard work if it were to pay off in the end."

"You think so?" She asked him.

He nodded, "you're an amazing dancer, Rydel and if you wanted to keep at it and do what you love, then that's understandable."

"I did love playing the piano when I was younger," She told him.

"Keep at it, Rydel." He winked at her, "whatever you decide to do, just follow your heart."

"Okay, thanks." Rydel smiled at him and he smiled back at her, before turning around to go back into the kitchen. "Ellington?" She softly called.

He turned around, "yeah?"

"You definitely gave me something to think about."

"Cool." He gave her another smile.

"And I'd love to hear you play someday." She told him.

"That can be arranged," He winked at her and she giggled, before going up the stairs and to her room.

He then went into the kitchen where he saw Riker, Rocky, Ross and Ryland were all sitting at the kitchen table with their parents.

"It's her decision," Mark told them, "if she doesn't want to be a part of it, then you can't make her."

"You came here to follow your dreams, Riker, let her follow hers." Stormie added and Riker nodded, letting out a sigh as Ellington stepped closer.

"So," He said, "are we going to think of band names?"

* * *

It had been a week since he agreed to join the band. He had also been practicing like crazy at home to the point where he would annoy his parents, but they thought that him joining the band was a great decision.

They still hadn't come up with a band name since the one Riker, Rocky and Ross had originally decided on, didn't work out since Rydel kept refusing to join the band and Ellington's name started with an E.

After his dance class, he found that Rydel was alone in the front desk, eating a salad and flipping through a magazine when he decided that he was just going to talk to her. So he grabbed a chair and sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey you," She said.

He couldn't help himself and smiled back at her, "hey." He looked at her salad, "you're a healthy eater."

She nodded, "I'm trying to stay healthy. Fast food only twice a week and that's only In-N-out. Not a fan of those other places." She made a face and shook her head.

"What about Subway?"

She shrugged, "yeah, I guess that's okay." She leaned in closer, "but if you give me ice cream after, I'm your best friend for live."

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind then." He looked at the time. "Hey, are you busy right now?" He asked her.

She looked at him, confused. "I'm sitting here."

"Waiting for your mother, I remember you saying that a few times." He pointed out and she nodded, "but I mean that I want to hang out, get some ice cream maybe?" He looked at her hopefully and she smiled, nodding her head.

"That'd be great. Maybe not the best after a dance class, but whatever, I can break the rules just this once. Let me just go tell my mom." He nodded and then sent a text to his mother, letting her know he'd get a ride from Rydel's mother or father later on. She came back a moment later, her Hello Kitty backpack slung over her shoulder. "Ready."

* * *

They walked side by side, their hands swinging and almost touching as they walked and talked.

"Okay, so tell me something about yourself," Rydel told him.

"I'm a boy," He said it as though he was obvious and Rydel rolled her eyes. "I go to a private school, I'm in grade nine and I'm fifteen years old. Your turn."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, "I'm a girl," He laughed, "I'm home-schooled, I'm also in grade nine and I'm fifteen too."

"No way, when's your birthday?"

"August ninth, yours?"

"April fourteenth."

"You're like four months older than me, you old fart." She stuck her tongue out and he shook his head.

"How long have you been dancing?" He asked her.

"My whole entire life, it's everything to me." She smiled, "I want to choreograph someday, I just have to get good at it."

"Oh trust me, Rydel, you're amazing. I'm sure you could choreograph now and it would rock." He assured her as they reached the ice cream parlor. She smiled to herself and then walked in after him. After they had ordered, they found a seat by the window and sat down.

"You think I'm good enough? To choreograph, I mean."

"Totally." He assured her, "I can tell how much you love it."

"I don't want to give it up. Not ever."

He understood then why she refused to join the band. Dance was everything to her, just like playing the drums was everything to him. But then again, the band was everything to not only her brothers, but himself as well. It had become something important and huge and he never wanted to give that up either.

"I've been thinking about what you said a few weeks ago." She told him and he raised an eyebrow in question. "About the piano." He nodded, remembering. "I did love it and I still do. I just quit it for a bit because I was more into dance, but I don't know, something about being in the band is kind of exciting and at the same time I feel like it could be disappointing."

"I know what you mean, but that's the business." He shrugged, "I've been to auditions that I didn't book, but rejection is a part of really anything." He said, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Auditions?"

"Yeah, I'm a part time actor, I have been since I was about two. Which was when I went to my first one. My parents and older brothers are in the business, so it's kind of in my blood."

"Dancing's in my blood too," Rydel said, "my cousins are Derek and Julianne Hough."

"No way, that's badass," He smiled at her.

"And they're successful, on tv and everything so if they can do it then why can't we?" She asked him. "With the band, I mean."

"What are you saying?"

She smiled at him, "that I'm willing to try it. I can't let my brothers down. I can't let you down."

He smiled, "then let's do it."

* * *

Before Ellington went home, Rydel asked her father if it was okay that he take them to their house first. He didn't question why, but nodded his head, smiling to himself, since Rydel seemed so excited about something.

As soon as they went inside, she yelled out her brothers names and they came into the living room. Her eyes shining happily she looked at Ellington who just smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"I'll do it." She told them.

"Do what?" Ross asked her.

"I'll join the band and play the keyboard." She smiled at them and then immediately she was bullrushed with hugs, cheers and high fives. After it had calmed down, Riker asked the question that was on all their minds.

"What made you change your mind?"

She looked at Ellington, who winked at her and she winked back.

"A friend gave me a little insight to it and I don't know, it sounded exciting and awesome. I wasn't sure about it before because I wasn't sure I was ready for another change, but your my brothers, I can't let you down when you need me."

Riker hugged her tight and she laughed.

"So, band names?" Ellington asked.

They all sat down, Stormie having joined in when the boys did, and tried to think of a name.

"We sure we still can't do R5?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, Ellington's name starts with an E, remember?" Ross pointed out.

"We could give him an R name, like a stage name or something." Rocky said.

"What like, Ryan?" Riker said.

"Or what about Romeo?" Stormie suggested.

"Or Riley," Ryland added.

"Guys, I know something that can solve all of this," Ellington said, but they just kept going, giving out R names. Rydel turned to him, she leaned in close.

"Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, my last name." He told her. "It starts with an R."

Her eyes lit up and she waved at her brothers and parents, a signal she used to shut them all up. Ellington was surprised to find that it had worked.

"Ellington's last name starts with an R." She said.

He had told them his last name a while ago, so being that they had probably forgotten it, wasn't too much of a surprise to him.

"Ratliff." She continued. She looked at him, "you could go by Ratliff."

"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Riker exclaimed. "I totally forgot dude, sorry."

"It's cool."

"So, yay, you guys have a band name. I'm totally down to be your co-manager, if dad does it with me." Ryland said and Mark nodded, smiling at him.

"And of course, I'll be your stylist." Stormie added.

"This is it then," Riker looked at everyone in the room. "We're really doing this."

"Now all we have to do is come up with a song," Rocky joked and everyone laughed.

"R5. Sounds like it's going to be legendary." Rydel said and then Ellington smiled at her. And she smiled back.

* * *

_Some facts arent right, I know, but I'll put them in the next chapter. Is it wierd that I'm posting this in Austin & Ally section? I dont know where else to post it and it's going to have lots of Ross and Laura in it once I get to their first meeting. _

_So reviews would be awesome. Tell me your thoughts on this._

_Much love. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_This was done, so... I decided to post it. Others will be updated soon, I know it's been a while. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

"And we're back!" Ellington smiled into the camera as Rydel moved the laptop over a few feet. She giggled and then waved.

"So I am here, in the office of the Rage, waiting for my mother, as usual, alone because my brothers didn't have a class today and my dad's busy. But luckily, Ellington finished his class early and he's here to spend some time with me." She smiled and then affectionately squeezed his cheek. He laughed and playfully pushed her away. "Let's play a game." She said and he nodded.

"Alright." He agreed.

She held up some index cards.

"Wow, you've got it all planned out already, don't ya?" Ellington teasingly asked her. She rolled her eyes and then gave him half.

"I wrote some questions that we're going to ask each other. The only thing is, we have to be completely honest with each other, okay?" Rydel said, raising her eyebrows and Ellington nodded.

"Let's do this." He fixed the index cards, tapping them on top of the desk and then put on his concentrated face, after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"And here it is," Rydel laughed, "the first question." She looked at the camera, "what is your name?"

He opened his eyes, "really?" She just smiled and he sighed, "alright well, it's Ellington."

"Ellington!" Rydel repeated dramatically, her hand in the air. "Is that your real name?" She raised an eyebrow as if she was interrogating him.

"Yes, yes it is. Shout out to my mom and dad for naming me." He winked at the camera and she laughed.

"He says it is, okay. Moving on to the next question," Rydel said, "what is your favorite color?"

"Green." He answered, "wait, aren't I supposed to ask a question?"

"Sure," She shrugged and he picked up one of them.

"Okay, first question for you Rydel Lynch, if that's your real name," He gave her a look and she burst out laughing. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Her cheeks immediately turned red and she tried to reach for the index card but he held it above his head, "give it to me!" She squealed getting up to grab it, her hand touching his, but he shook his head.

"Sounds like you've got an interesting answer," He laughed and she giggled, trying to get it again, before giving up and sitting down again. "So, what is it?" He wasn't going to admit it, but he was hoping that she hadn't had it yet. He maybe, possibly wanted to be her first kiss, but then again, he didn't think of her like that, so why he even wanted that was confusing to even himself.

"Fine, I've…never been kissed or had a boyfriend or anything." She answered, partly mumbling it.

He smiled, "alright."

"Next question for you Ellington, what is your favorite movie?"

"Toy Story. Let's keep it old school. While we're doing that, I'll just add and throw in The Lion King and Aladdin while I'm at it." He winked at the camera and she giggled.

"Lion King's an amazing movie," She agreed. "Your turn."

"Okay, your perfect first date." He said.

"What's with you and all the romance questions?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "it's what you gave me. Not my fault yours are boring and generic."

"Fine, well, okay. My perfect first date would be at the beach, with twinkling lights, a picnic and some apple cider… and a romantic dance." She added after thinking about it for a few more seconds. He was staring at her so she cleared her throat and then moved on to the next question, "what is your favorite sport?"

"Um, football? Maybe, I don't know." He responded honestly.

She smiled at him, "fun fact for you, Ellington, my favorite sport is football." She playfully stuck her tongue out and he then put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, playfully messing up her hair and tickling her. She squealed and then he let her go as she stood up, a smile on her face.

"What is going on out here?" Stormie rushed into the area they were in and Rydel turned to her, out of breath from laughing, a smile not only on her face, but Ellington's as well.

"We were just messing around, making a video." Rydel answered, "for the fans, you know if we get any and if they ever wanted to know anything about us, we're one step ahead of them." She looked at Ellington, "I'm going to edit it later, don't worry."

He gave her a thumbs up, "good to know."

Stormie looked at them, curiously, for about a second, before her eyes lit up. "You two just gave me an amazing idea, but we need your brothers and father here before I tell you what it is. Ellington, will your parents be okay if you come home with us for an hour or so?"

Ellington shrugged, "shouldn't be a problem."

"Great, give me twenty more minutes and we'll leave." With that Stormie left and Rydel turned to Ellington.

"I wonder what that was about," She said thoughtfully and then shrugged, sitting down beside him again.

* * *

"Ross! Riker! Rocky! Ryland! Dad!" Rydel shouted as soon as she entered the house with Ellington and her mother. Ellington, who was standing behind her, covered his ears. She turned to him, "sorry." She muttered and then he laughed.

"What's going on?" Riker asked as everyone went into the living room and sat down. "Hey, Ellington."

He waved at him.

"Mom has an idea, it was inspired by us apparently," Rydel said, motioning with her finger between herself and Ellington.

"Oh cool, what is it?" Ross asked.

"Let me start off first with that I was watching them make a video, they don't know that, but I did for a few moments and when I asked Rydel about it, she said that they were making it for the fans for future reference if they needed it. And I got an idea, why don't you guys make videos, post them on youtube and then that way the fans can see what you guys do when you're rehearsing, writing, having a fun time with family, friends and so on?"

Riker's eyes lit up immediately and Rydel nodded.

"That's a fantastic idea!" He said, "we can document going to shows, the rehearsal process, whatever."

"What would we call it though?" Rocky asked.

"R5TV," Stormie smiled and then everyone immediately jumped up and cheered, giving each other high fives.

"That's a great idea!" Riker said, his eyes lighting up with every word he said.

"Oh yeah, we're geniuses, for sort of helping come up with the idea," Ellington pointed at himself at Rydel who just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. He laughed and then hugged her. She pushed him away again, but he just shook his head and hugged her again, this time so tightly, he didn't let her go.

* * *

Ross held the camera up as Rydel walked up to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and she walked over to her keyboards where she continued to plug things in and test it to make sure it was working properly.

The door opened then and Rydel heard Rocky shout out to Ellington, she got excited and hit her head on the bottom of her keyboard. Grabbing her head she made a face but it soon lit up as soon as she saw Ellington. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him, she hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back and then she pulled away, only to see that there was a girl with him.

"Sorry," She apologized, she held her hand out to the girl, "I'm Rydel."

"Rydel? Like in-"

"Grease, yeah." She smiled at her. "I always have to explain."

The girl laughed, "well, I'm Kelly." She introduced herself, holding her hand out, when Rydel remembered that she wasn't one to shake hands. Instead, she hugged her.

She pulled away quickly, only to see that Kelly was looking at Ellington with a sort of confused face.

"I don't do handshakes," Rydel told her.

"She gives hugs," Ellington added.

"Heyy, girl," Rocky came up behind Rydel, his arm on her shoulder as he looked at Kelly. "I'm Rocky."

"I'm Kelly," She laughed, "And I've heard a lot about you guys. You're all related, right?" Kelly asked.

"Unfortunately, they're my brothers," Rydel joking sighed, shaking her head.

"Got any sisters?" Kelly asked.

Rydel shook her head, "not one."

"Sorry." Kelly laughed as she walked passed Rydel to Ellington, who wrapped his arm around her. Rydel tried not to let it show that it sort of bothered her. She smiled.

"So, what are you two dating or something?" Riker asked as he plugged in his bass.

"Yeah," Ellington smiled, "sort of, it's not official yet."

"Oh." Rydel said and then she blinked and moved passed them to go back to her keyboard. She busied herself with trying to plug something in, but once she realized she couldn't, she just gave up.

"Are you jealous?" She heard and looked up to see Ross was in front of her.

"Why would I be? He's just a friend," She shook her head and then tried plugging something in again.

"You keep trying to plug the same thing in," He told her, his hand going to hers, he gently took the plug from her. "You don't need it."

She just sighed, "look, it's not any of my business who he dates, because we're just friends. Not romantic at all, no feelings, nothing."

Ross eyed her very carefully. "I don't believe you."

She shrugged, "you don't have to then."

"It's okay, you know, to like him. He's a cool dude." Ross told her, getting up with her.

"Well, I don't." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince at that point.

"Okay, you don't." Ross held his hands up in surrender and then walked away.

"So, are you going to be okay for about an hour or so while we rehearse and write?" Riker asked Kelly, who just nodded her head.

"I've got some geometry homework," She nudged Ellington who just sighed and gave her a look.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered, "I have homework too, but we're here now, so let's get started." He clapped his hands and smiled. Looking over at Rydel who just blinked and looked away. He frowned.

"So, our first song, what's it going to be called?" Rocky asked, sitting down beside Riker.

"We gotta come up with a good name," Ellington said as Rydel joined them, leaning against Rocky so she could see what was in Riker's hand.

"Okay, ideas, ready, set, go…" Riker said and they were silent for a few moments.

Until Ellington grabbed some drumsticks and started to bang a beat out on the stage. He had something going and Riker nodded his head along to the beat. Rocky did the same thing.

"Wait," Rydel said, realizing she had an idea. Sort of.

"What?" Riker asked her.

"Ready set go." Rydel said, her brothers and Ellington looked at her like she was crazy. "You said 'ready set go."

"I'm totally lost," Ross said.

"We could have the song be, ready, set…" She trailed off as she realized she didn't have another word to take the place.

"Wow, Ellington's really rocking out." Ross commented as Ellington kept playing the beat.

"Wait," Rydel said, "ready set…"

Ellington looked up, catching her eye. She didn't look away that time.

"Rock," He finished her thought. "Ready set rock."

"Dude!" Rocky jumped up, suddenly, causing Rydel to fall down. He helped her up, "sorry about that Rydel, but that was a great idea!"

"It'll get the crowd going for sure!" Riker high fived them and then Ellington held his hand up towards Rydel. She bit her lip, looked away and then just hit his hand.

"There it is," Ellington said quietly.

"Yeah," Rydel responded and then they continued the songwriting session.

* * *

"I think Rocky and I can finish it from here," Riker said as everyone just nodded in agreement. Rydel moved away, back to her keyboard and started to bang out on the keyes. She felt a hand on top of hers and looked up to see Ellington was looking at her and he looked pretty sad.

"What's with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing's with me," She answered back. "I'm just tired and I have three different dances to learn by the end of this week and I'm stressed out and-" She stopped speaking once she felt his arms wrap around her and hug her close.

"Don't stress, you'll do fine. You always do fine." He assured her. "You're the best dancer ever."

She couldnt help but smile at that, "you think so?"

"You kidding me? I know so." He rubbed her back and then let her go. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"No promises," She muttered, but sent him a small smile anyway.

"Ice cream, you and me, tomorrow before rehearsal?" He asked her and she nodded, immediately feeling better already. Even though he was the cause of her sudden mood change.

"You're on." He winked at her and with a wave, met up with Kelly and then left the studio.

She sighed and turned away so that her brothers couldn't see the look on her face, wondering why she was so upset in the first place.

* * *

She put all of her anger and frustrations into her dance routine that night while she practiced what she could on her own.

"Dude, you've been rehearsing this for hours," Ross whined, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he walked into the living room.

Rydel stopped the song and shrugged, "I need to know three dances by friday."

"Trust me when I say you know them," Ross told her.

"It still isn't good enough." She told him and then pressed play on the boom box again. He stopped it and looked at her.

"Are you still mad about Ellington and Kelly?"

"I'm not anything." She told him, "I'm just stressing on these dances."

"Rydel," Ross looked at her, "don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" She yelled at him and then she gasped, covering her mouth as she realized what she did. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged since it hadn't affected him and walked passed her. "I'm going to get some water." She nodded and with that he left her by herself, just as her phone vibrated on the table. She quickly grabbed it only to see that Ellington had sent her a text.

_Come outside._ It read and she got up, opening the front door, she saw him at the end of the driveway waving at her. She tilted her head, curiously and walked down the pathway towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

He grabbed her hand, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

* * *

"What's this?" She asked as they walked to a park. Ellington didn't answer her, instead leading her over to a swing set.

"It's my favorite thinking place," He answered her, after a few moments. He sat down on one of the swings and she did the same, looking down at her feet.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked him, looking up.

"It's special to me."

"Okay." She still didn't understand what was going on.

"I want it to be special to you too," He added quietly.

"Me? Why me?" She asked him, "you have a girlfriend, you should have taken her here instead of me."

"That's the thing though," He continued. "She's my girlfriend, who knows how long we'll be together. But you, you're my best friend and best friends last forever."

Rydel shook her head, "not always."

"I think we're pretty much stuck with each other whether we want it or not. We're in a band together." He reminded her.

She laughed softly, "yeah, but, there will come a time when you're going to be sick of us, my brothers… me."

He reached for her hand and held it tight, "I'd never get sick of you." He told her and she could tell he meant it. She could see it in his eyes.

"I'd never get sick of you either," She quietly told him. "Maybe my brothers, but not you."

He laughed and then let go of her hand, she looked down at her hand and already missed his holding hers.

"So, your favorite thinking place, huh?" She asked him after a few moments of silence and he looked at her, nodding his head. She smiled, "thanks for sharing it with me."

"It was nothing," Ellington smiled at her and then she blushed, thankful that it was dark out so he couldn't see her. "It means something to me and you do too, I just wanted you to know that. No matter what happens in our lives, if we become famous, if we date other people, whatever. You'll always have me and I, hopefully, will always have you."

She smiled and leaned in closer, "duh." She said and then she quickly kissed his cheek.

She saw the silly smile on his face after that and smiled to herself.

"Okay, let's have a race," She said, "whoever jumps the highest and the farthest wins."

"I don't want to die." He told her, narrowing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "it's sand, Ellington, you'll live. Promise."

"Okay," He said, taking her pinky in his, he hooked them and then let go. "You're on."

* * *

She laughed as he chased her up to the front door of her house. She stuck her key inside and then opened it, laughing more as he ran after her and into the living room.

"What's going on?" Riker asked from his seat on the couch.

"He's going to get me!" Rydel laughed more as she ran around the couch and tried to hide from Ellington.

"Why, what happened?"

"I won our game and he's being a sore loser about it," She answered, playfully sticking her tongue out at Ellingon who just laughed.

"Game?" Riker asked as they ran around the couch again.

"Long story," Ellington answered and then finally caught up to her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and spun her around, her laughter resonating throughout the room.

After a few seconds, they calmed down and Ellington's eye caught onto a photo album that was just sitting out in front of Riker. "Ooh, what's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"Probably baby pictures," Riker answered, "of us."

"No way," Ellington sarcastically responded, opening it, the first photo he saw was of a girl with long curly blonde hair and an adorable smile on her face. He smiled to himself. "Is this Rydel?" He asked, showing the photo to Riker who nodded.

"That'd be her," He answered. "She is the only girl in this family, just throwing that out there."

"Ever hear of cousins?" Ellington asked and Riker nodded, realizing he had a point. "Speaking of Rydel," He looked up and around the living room, "where did she just disappear to?"

Riker shrugged, "probably upstairs to her room, the bathroom, or the kitchen. The girl really loves her PB&J sandwiches."

"PB&J…?" Ellington repeated in the form of a question as he walked into the kitchen only to see that Riker had been right as Rydel was currently in the middle of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Riker was right, nice."

Rydel looked up at him, "what?"

"You like PB&J?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's my favorite food ever," She answered, taking a bite of it, she put it down and then looked at him. "Do you want one?"

"Hmm, a PB&J sandwich made by my best friend?" He questioned and she giggled, nodding her head. "I'm in."

She made it for him in five minutes and he realized he was still holding the photo album. Since he had only opened it to the one page, he held it out to her.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"Look and see and you'll find out," He answered back. "You're a cute child, by the way." He added and she curiously looked at the picture before smiling.

"Yeah, that's my favorite one of me."

"You're pretty girly for someone who has four brothers," Ellington told her.

"I'm like in the middle, not too tomboyish, not too girly." Rydel responded as she took a bite of her sandwich. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "wait, I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "yeah, but they're half brothers and they're all way older than I am. I pretty much grew up an only child."

"What's that like?"

"Lonely." He admitted, "but I like it. Sometimes."

"Then you meet us, spend a day here and you're like, yeah, being an only child, not so bad."

Ellington laughed, "what?"

"You joined a band with us Lynches," Rydel told him, "I'm just going to warn you, we can get crazy, we can get hyper, which really is the same thing as crazy when you think about it and we can get loud."

"Loud?"

She grinned, "very."

He smiled at her, "I can take it."

"You sure about that?" She asked him and he smiled again, or possibly it was even bigger.

"Positive."

* * *

"Okay, so we should probably come up with a way to set up the band on stage," Riker said, during a late afternoon meeting. They had just come home from their dance classes and were tired, but since Riker had called for a band meeting, they had no choice but to follow through with it.

"We have to decide that right now?" Rocky asked him and Rydel could see just how exhausted he was.

He nodded, "yeah, so, let's do it." He got up and stood to the far left. "Since Rydel and Ellington are keyboards and drums, they're obviously going to need space and I think in the back would be good. That way you can move around when you want to and do whatever it is you want."

Ellington and Rydel looked at each other and nodded.

"But who's going to go where?" Ellington asked.

"Um, why don't I go on the left, you on the right?" Rydel suggested.

Riker snapped his fingers in her direction, "perfect."

"What about us?" Ross asked him.

Riker thought for a moment, "okay, so they're both in the back, so obviously, we're in the front." He said and everyone nodded.

Rydel snapped her fingers, "guys, just go, Rocky, Ross, and then Riker." She suggested. "Ross is going to be the lead singer anyways and Rocky and Riker can be on either side, just doing their thing or whatever."

Riker snapped his fingers in her direction again, "I love it."

"Yeah, I like it too." Rocky agreed.

"Yay, we all agree." Ross yawned, "can I go shower now?" He lifted up his arm and sniffed, "I'm about thirty percent sure I smell bad."

"You're not the only one, buddy." Ellington responded.

Rydel leaned in closer and wrinkled her nose, "yeah, Ellington, you need a shower." She waved her hand in front of her nose and he playfully pushed her away. She giggled as he just rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.

* * *

He had just arrived for class, a bit early, when suddenly he was attacked in a hug from behind.

"I totally just left in the middle of a dance, but I don't really care." Rydel's eyes were lit up and shining, he noticed it as soon as he had turned around to face her.

"I have a feeling you have good news."

She nodded, "my dad got us a gig! We're going to play at a small venue, but whatever. First show. I'm so excited!" She squealed and hugged him tight.

"No way!" He hugged her tight and then they realized they had been hugging a bit too long and slowly broke apart.

"Well, band rehearsal after your class today. Riker wanted me to pass on the message." Rydel told him and he nodded. Then looked confused.

"I'm going to see him in a minute though. Literally."

She smiled, "maybe I wanted to pass on the message then." She grinned at him and then walked back to her class. Her teacher told her what she had to do and she nodded, looking back at Ellington for a moment, before focusing on the dance she had to perform.

He watched her, mesmerized. She was literally the best dancer he'd ever seen in his life. She was amazing.

Suddenly, his thoughts about her weren't as innocent as he wanted them to be anymore. He quickly shook them off and then sighed, as her class ended and she walked over to him.

"See you after class?"

"Bring the ice cream." He winked at her and she smiled.

Riker walked up to them then, "ready Ellington? Rocky's in the bathroom, he should be here soon."

Ellington nodded, his eyes never leaving Rydel's. "Yeah."

She didn't know what went on between them, but to say she didn't like it would be a lie. It was really too bad he had a girlfriend.

"Good luck." She said and with that, walked out of the room.

"She tell you the good news?" Riker asked him and he nodded, stretching with Riker as Rocky entered the room and joined them.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Sup with Rydel? She seems like she's in la la land or something." Rocky said as he joined them in a stretch.

"She does?" Ellington asked.

"Probably has something to do with Ellington. He has some kind of super power over her." Riker teased.

"Dude, it's not like that. I've got a girlfriend."

"Good thing she knows that or I'd probably kill you for leading her on." Riker answered back and Rocky nodded in agreement.

"And if you think we're bad and a pain to deal with, Ross is probably worse." Rocky told him. "They're super close, so don't mess with her."

"I'll uh, keep that in mind, thanks." Ellington answered and then the teacher called for class to start, just as he walked over to his spot with Rocky and Riker, he thought about Rydel. He didn't know what any of it meant yet and though it was starting to overwhelm him, he wasn't going to let it affect the band or anything else.

* * *

"This is it guys. Our first show." Riker said as they all stood backstage. "There's like five people out there, but who cares? We're gonna kill it."

Rydel agreed with a nod of her head.

Ellington, however, was more enthusiastic. He pumped his fist in the air, "hell yeah!"

Everyone laughed as their band coach came in and told them they'd be on in five minutes. Then, suddenly Rydel got an idea, she put her hand in the middle. Ellington looked at her and she mouthed, 'ready, set, rock.' He smiled and put his hand on top of hers. Riker turned in time to see it happen and looked at them. He put his hand in the middle and soon, Rocky and Ross had done it as well.

"You guys, ready?" Ryland asked, walking up to them.

"One second." Rydel answered and then she moved her hand, her brothers and Ellington doing the same. "Let's go out there and kill it. On three, ready, set rock, ready? One…"

"Two…" Rocky counted next.

"Three." Ellington finished, motioning for Ryland to join them. He did and then they all shouted at the top of their lungs.

"READY, SET, ROCK!"

* * *

"So that's what it's like to be onstage," Ellington commented after the show was over and everyone had calmed down from their high from being on stage. He took a sip from his water bottle, "that was amazing."

"Yeah," Rydel agreed. She sat down beside him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close. "I'm exhausted."

"We totally killed it out there." He muttered to her.

She closed her eyes and moved even closer to him, "totally." She agreed sleepily.

"Can I ask you something?" Ellington's voice woke her up again. She nodded. "If you could be in a relationship, right now, would you be in one?"

"If it was with the right person, yeah." She told him, "I've always wanted a relationship that went from the beginning of grade nine to… forever."

"Oh." He said and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. She didn't know what that meant exactly.

"You're happy with Kelly, right?" Rydel asked him and he took a few seconds to answer. She lifted her head and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"Yes." He finally answered and then Rydel nodded. She lay her head back down on his shoulder.

"This might not be appropriate, but you're really comfortable and I don't want to move."

He smiled and then his chin rested on the top of her head, "it's fine. I can be your personal pillow. I don't mind." She smiled to herself and then closed her eyes.

* * *

Not much had happened since the night of their first show. Other than more band rehearsals and some shows in between dance practice and school work, everything seemed pretty normal.

It was after band practice one saturday afternoon, when he felt a shift in his friendship with Rydel. They were sitting on the couch in the living room together, watching a movie and eating popcorn (Rocky and Ross were also with them), when she just turned to him.

"Sticks." She said and he raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm going to call you, Sticks."

"That sounds dirty." Rocky commented. She ignored him.

"It's my nickname for you." She explained, "you play the drums and you play with drum sticks, so… Sticks."

He smiled, "whatever you you say, Keyes."

She smiled back at him.

"You two are weird." Ross said and then they looked at each other.

"Pretty much." Rydel agreed and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

* * *

The day had finally come.

There had been talk about a recital happening soon and then auditions for certain dance teams. That had come and went and all the practicing had been done. Except for apparently one dance group in particular.

One of the dance instructors had come up to him one day on his way to see Rydel and take her for some ice cream. She had told him that they had a last minute dance team set up and she had seen his improvement in dance in the last few weeks. She asked him if he'd be interested in learning another one and he had told her that he was all for it.

Then, she said the name of who his dance partner would be: Rydel Lynch.

He didn't know what to expect. She had just found out the news maybe two minutes before he did and once he had reached her, she had hugged him tight and told him how excited she was to be dancing with him.

It was a first.

He was nervous.

He wasn't nearly as good a dancer as she was; not even close. He was more afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

"Don't be nervous." Rydel assured him, "you'll do great."

He hoped she was right.

* * *

First dance rehearsal, had been an epic fail. At least to him.

He was tired that day and was having a hard time keeping up with Rydel.

So, after the class was over and he was pissed off at himself for screwing everything up, Rydel had walked up to him.

"Stay with me after class, okay? We'll keep practicing until you get it right." She gave him a hug of encouragement and with that, walked out of the room, only to return a few moments later. He'd been sitting and thinking about things to himself. Things other than the new dance he had to learn.

She sat down beside him and handed him a cold water bottle. Their fingers brushed as soon as he had taken it from her and they both felt something. Looking up, they locked eyes and then he spoke.

"I don't think it's going to work out with Kelly." He blurted out, shocked that he'd said it. "I mean, um…"

"Is that why you're so distracted? You're worried about your relationship?" She asked him.

He nodded, "I think so, I don't know. I just don't want to ruin anything and she's a great girl, it's just, we've been fighting a lot lately because she thinks I'm spending too much time with the band."

"Or, spending too much time with me." Rydel nodded, "I can see where she's coming from with that, though, I've never been in a relationship or even kissed, as you already know, so… I can't really relate too much to it." She shrugged, "but I'd hate it if my boyfriend was always with another girl and spending all his time with her. No matter how totally cool she is." To emphasize her statement, she flipped her hair behind her and giggled.

Ellington laughed, "you know you have a gift of making someone feel better even when they feel like shit? No matter what?"

"I know," She smiled at him. "If you want, I can spend some time with her, so she knows I'm not a threat or anything. We'll go…"

"Shopping?" He suggested.

She made a face of disgust.

"What? Don't all girls like to shop?"

"Not me. Kill me now. Like at this very moment." Rydel shuddered and then smiled, "I'll take her to see a movie and then a smoothie or something." She stood up.

"Not ice cream?" He asked.

She shook her head and held out her hand for him to grab it, "no, that's our thing." She winked at him and he smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "Okay, Lazy Pants, let's get started on this routine." She walked to the middle of the room, pulling him behind her.

"Thanks, you know. I really appreciate you hanging out with Kelly for me." He said quietly. She turned around so that she could face him.

"You know, I'd do anything for you."

He nodded, "I'd do the same for you."

She grinned and then he twirled her around, her hair flying behind her. She laughed and he caught her, smiling as he slowly brought her back up again.

They then began the practice for the routine and this time, he knew he had nailed it.

After all, all he needed was just a little extra help.

* * *

_There it is... heh. Feelings are starting to come up and things are changing. This obviously didn't happen in real life (that I know of, other than Rydel had a crush on Ellington at first), but yeah. _

_Also, I know that Ellington was in a relationship for four years or whatever and that Rydel didn't get her first kiss until she was twenty (from I wonder who...), anyway, I made her say what she said about a relationship there for a reason. So, it's gonna be a bit different than it is in real life. Maybe. _

_Hope you liked it! Review and thanks for reading and being awesome! xx_


End file.
